worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Defender Ex
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) Successor to Defender Anti-Aircraft Destroid. Like all Destroids of this generation, rollers are installed in the soles of the feet to overcome the the issue of speed. Model Type - Defender EX Class - Air Defense Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 700 Arms - 350 Legs - 400 Feet - 175 Wheels - 120 Head/Cockpit - 175 Dual Cannon - 125 Missile Launcher - 125 Air Defense Radar - 150 Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 144kph Wheeled - 200kph Range - Unlimited Statistics Height - 10.7m Length - 6m Width - 8.5m Weight - 40 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - Fusion Reactor Weapons Weapon Type - Twin Rail Cannons Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/mecha Range - 20km Damage - 8d6x10, armour piercing Rate Of Fire - 5 per melee Payload - 100 per gun Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Dual Cannon Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 2d6x10 per twin blast Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 100 bursts Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Missile launcher Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft/mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 H.E., Heavy H.E. or Plasma Surface to Air Missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +5% to all piloting rolls Swat - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew or crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Air defense radar - Can identify up to 72 airbourne targets and track up to 36 airbourne targets. 125km range Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 30 miles (48km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 400 miles (640km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d4x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Seto Kaiba Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ